Arthur and them and the new school
by Travis 2017
Summary: A new Elementary school is built. See what happens. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

A new school is built and three children from Mr. Ratburn's class goes to it. That school is called 84th street Elementary School. Arthur, Buster, Brain, Francine, Muffy, Ladonna, Fern, George, Sue Ellen, and Alex stays at Lakewood. While Jenna, Maria, and Binky does go to it. Sequel to the broken arm story. Four from Mighty Mountain, two from PS 22, and just one from Morning star. And ten from that private school that once stood there. So it is mostly for new children that moved into the town.

"I hope you like that new school Binky," said Arthur, "And i hope you make new friends at that school."

"I also hope i like it," said Binky, "And i also hope i make new friends at it."

"I hope it has a soccer team," said Francine, "So we can play that school's team in a match."

"If they do i will join it," said Jenna, "I sure love playing that sport."

"Same here," said Binky, "I want to be the goalie."

Ends up they do have a soccer team and all three of them that go there. Their coach is Henry Miller a bear man who is also the male gym teacher there. He was picked by the school board over Victor McCook who is one of that school's first grade teacher. Henry Miller is 23 years old has a wife and an infant son. He coached as a subsitute for two years at Lakewood. Binky, Jenna, and Maria has one of two teachers for the 4th grade. Her name is Miss. Cook a rabbit woman.

"You might not be going there but can tour it," said Mrs. Read, "Just in case you two want to transfer to it."

"Sounds like fun," said Arthur, "So i say yes to the tour."

"I also say yes," said D.W., "It also sounds fun to me."

"We leave in two hours for it," said Mrs. Read, "So don't get barefoot yet now you two."

"Then i will keep my shoes and socks on," said Arthur, "Instead of getting barefoot now."

They will all take the tour but won't go to it because they won't like Miss. Cook and Mr. Tucker very much. One is very strict even more so than Mr. Ratburn and one is strange. So they will stay at Lakewood until they go to Middle school. They like their new teacher known as MC. So they will stay at Lakewood. Not get transfered to 84th street Elementary School.

"We are ready to go there now," said Mrs. Read, "For the tour of that new school on 84th street."

"I am ready mom," said Arthur, "As you can see i am not barefoot so my toes aren't showing."

"Same here mom," said D.W., "Even though i have nail polish on my toenails."

"You are wearing sandles so we see them," said Mrs. Read, "Your feet and toes along with toenails."

Arthur was thinking why she was wearing them. See what happens next chapter called the tour. See what happens next.


	2. Tour part 1

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are going on the tour of the school where Binky, Jenna, and Maria will be going to school at. Binky wants back at Lakewood and just might ask to be transfered back to it. To Lakewood of course. He could be traded for Alex to go to 84th street Elementary school. So he can be with his friends like Arthur, Buster, Brain, George, Fern, Sue Ellen, Francine, Muffy, Ladonna, Slink, Rattles, and Molly. He will have to ask his teacher, principal, and the school board member in his area for it. This is now the tour of that school. It is a nice looking school. See what happens.

"It sure looks nice," said Arthur, "I just hope the teachers are good or i stay at Lakewood instead of here."

"We will find out Honey," said Mrs. Read, "Your friends Binky, Jenna, and Maria will go to this school."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I just hope one isn't strict and the other isn't strange."

"Let's hope the kindergarten teacher is nice," said D.W., "But i heard she can be mean to the kids she that she doesn't like."

"If she is she needs fired," said Arthur, "There is two 4th grade classes until the third opens when enrollment is up."

They met with Miss. Anderson who is an Aardvark woman who is the kindergarten teacher. She has orange curly hair, wearing a white blouse and red skirt today and red shoes. She is in fact mean to kids she doesn't like. She in fact doesn't like D.W. at all. So she will be mean to her. She just might get fired after you. Arthur doesn't like that woman at all. He knows she is a mean person. D.W. ask her what she will be doing here. Well Miss. Anderson doesn't like that at all.

"First rule young lady is only speak when spoken too," said Miss. Anderson, "If you do then i will yell at you big time."

"I don't like you," said Arthur, "All she did was ask a question is all she did after introduceing herself."

"I did that because i don't like her," said Miss. Anderson, "I don't want her to ask me questions at all."

"I have heard enough," said Mr. Marco it's principal, "You was mean to Emily and the Tibbles now Arthur's sister."

"I don't like them," said Miss. Anderson, "But i do like that kid named Ruth and a boy named Steven."

She will in fact be fired before school starts and get replaced by Miss. Porter a dog woman who is nice and kind who loves all children. And knows how to teach them. They went to meet with Mr. Tucker who is a bear man with hair like Brain but lighter in skin or fur than him. He is wearing a blue suit, white shirt, blue tie, and black shoes. He is a strange man.

"Welcome here," said Mr. Tucker, "We have good stuff here oh yeah!"

"He seems strange to me mom," said Arthur whipering to her, "And has lots of energy as well."

"I agree with you," said Mrs. Read, "We will meet with Miss. Cook soon."

"That is true," said Arthur, "Let's hope she is a good teacher or i stay at Lakewood."

Mrs. Read agrees with him fully. Most of his friends will go to Lakewood except the three. See what happens next.


	3. Tour part 2

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are now meeting with Miss. Cook who can be very strict. They don't like her very much so they stay at Lakewood for two more years when they go to Middle school for three years then high school for four years. They know Binky does like her. They have some stuff in common after all. Jenna wants to be transfered back to Lakewood. Maria doesn't care what school she goes to. She will make new friends there. She likes the kids, lunch lady, and the janitor just not the teacher. But does like the principal Mr. Marco, his sectary Miss Smith, and one of the fifth grade teacher Mr. Sanderson.

"She seems strict mom," said Arthur, "She said if i break a rule she would yell at me harsly."

"I agree with you," said Mrs. Read, "You will stay at Lakewood if you break a rule to the office of Mr. Haney."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I don't like that teacher."

"None of us do," said Mr. Read, "She can send you to the office instead of yelling like that." But just talk to you instead."

"I don't like Arthur here," said Miss. Cook, "For he is a nerd after all."

They yelled at her for that and then they left that place. They know Arthur isn't a nerd just a regular kid who needs glasses. Rattles, Slink, and Rattles will go there for one school year. They have Mr. Sanderson as their teacher. Not the other fifth grade teacher Mrs. Underwood who is alot like Miss. Sweetwater and Miss. Ratburn who is Nigel's sister.

"Glad we are home," said Arthur, "And glad i will be staying in Lakewood which is the school i love."

"You will love the forth grade at Lakewood," said Mrs. Read, "And yes it is good to be here at home."

"I will love going there," said D.W., "At Lakewood that is with my friends Bud, Emily, James and the Tibbles."

"You will love it there," said Mrs. Read, "Yes them kids are going to that school with you."

"I sure hope i do," said D.W., "Glad i won't be going to 84th street elementary school."

That school she hates got two background characters from Elwood City preschool. D.W. will in fact love Lakewood. Arthur and them sure do love it. They are glad they won't be going to that new school. Arthur and his friends are talking.

"So yes i stay at Lakewood," said Arthur, "Instead of that new school we took a tour of."

"Same here," said Francine, "I don't like that school's two forth grade teachers."

"Same as me," said Fern, "To bad you will go to that new school Binky."

"I like that school," said Binky, "Same s that teacher she likes me."

They all gave him a strange look then went to play. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	4. Jenna's party

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Jenna asked the school board to send her back to Lakewood and they agreed. So they sent a student named Allen Winslow who is an Aardvark boy like Arthur only wears contacts instead of glasses. Jenna is happy about that. She loves Lakewood much better than 84th street elementary school. Arthur and them are happy to hear about that. They came to congradulate her of being transfered back to Lakewood with them. She will have the same teacher as them. So more happy about it.

"Glad you will be in our school again," said Arthur, "I am glad the school board lisned to you."

"I love Lakewood," said Jenna, "So i am glad i will go to that school in two weeks."

"And in our class again," said Francine, "You will like our new teacher."

"I do like him," said Jenna, "I met with him after that decision was made."

"I remember that," said Brain, "He is a good teacher after all."

They are having a party for her at Brain mom's ice cream shop. Brain's idea for that and his mom said yes to it. So the party will be there. They have regular food and a cake as well as any flavor ice cream there. A good decision is why they are stillin buisness and why yum bobo ice cream shop went out of buisness after only two months. The place where is was at is a new bakery is now at. Brain is glad his mom's ice cream shop is still in buisness. They are talking at the party now.

"This is a good party for her," said Arthur, "I am glad your mom said yes to it."

"Yes it is," said Brain, "She is having a good time."

"I sure am," said Jenna, "I am glad i have latade tablets with me so i can eat ice cream without gas."

"I am glad you got them," said Brain, "Glad your parents got them for you."

"I am also glad they did," said Jenna, "So i will have mint chocolate chip ice cream."

She already took one of them so she won't get sick when eating ice cream. She got a victory is why the party. They had so much fun at the party. Allen Winslow will love 84th street elementary school. It is closer to his house, likes the principal, janitor, the sectary, and some of the teachers and his friend Greg moved next door to him and will make new friends there. Allen went to talk to Arthur and them to thank them for that choice that the school board made.

"Hi i am Allen Winslow," said Allen, "I want to thank you for letting me go to that school."

"Anytime Allen," said Arthur, "But thank Jenna instead please it was her."

"Thank you Jenna," said Allen, "Arthur you are nice and polite."

"My parents taught me that," said Arthur, "I just got them to stop playing favorites four months ago."

Allen heard about that. He became friends with Arthur and them even though they will go to different schools. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Open House

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

They are all heading to the open house at Lakewood. They all love that school best. One day they will head to 1 of 3 middle schools. They are Elwood City Middle school, east side, and west side. They could open a 4th by that time they are ready for middle school. They in fact will open a new one. The three proposed names is north side, union, and united. They have three names for sports fans of which ones get picked. They are the bees, the wolves, and the skunks. They are the names.

"Glad we will be still going here," said Arthur, "And i am glad Jenna got transfered back here."

"I am also glad i am," said Francine, "I sure love this school much more than that new school."

"I am glad i transfered back," said Jenna, "I love everyone who is my friends and lots of the staff more than that one school."

"I am glad you are here," said Fern, "I just hope Binky adjust well to that new school."

"We hope he does," said Arthur, "I am sure he will make new friends there."

They agree with him fully. They met with their new teacher and like him. They ate the party food provided by Mr. Read because he is a chef. They had a great open house there. D.W., Bud, Emily, and the Tibbles has a teacher named Miss. McCool who is a cat woman that has orange hair with skin/fur like that of Sue Ellen. Wearing a red dress and red flat shoes.

"I sure like her," said Bud, "She is nice, friendly, kind, and smart."

"Same reasons i like her," said D.W., "She kind of reminds me of Miss. Morgan in a way."

"Same here," said Emily, "How about you two?"

"I sure like her," said Tommy, "She is a good woman after all."

"And same here," said Timmy, "She is indeed a good woman."

After that they all went home. They had a good time at that open house. The Read family is glad they went to it. They like that new teacher they have. They are talking about that school and about the new middle school that will be built soon.

"I do like that teacher," said Arthur, "I also heard a new middle school will soon be built."

"I also like him," said Mrs. Read, "You will do good in his class and i also heard about that."

"It has proposed names already," said Mr. Read, "North side, union, and united."

"I prefer north side," said Arthur, "That will make their team to be one of the three proposed team names."

Next chapter is the first day of school. They will meet three new students at that school. See what happens next.


	6. First Day of School

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Today is the first day of school for Arthur and them. They are walking there. They arrived there went to their lockers and then went into their new classroom. After five minutes their new teacher came in. He is a nice and cool man. He is also a good teacher. They will thrive in his class. They love being in the 4th grade now. They all know Binky and Maria are in the forth grade at 84th Street Elementary School. The bad teacher got fired and replaced by a good man named Mr. Wattson.

"Welcome to the 4th grade," said the teacher, "Now time to take roll call to see if you are all here."

"Yes of course," said a boy named Peter, "I went to 3rd grade in Crown City in a school named PS 24 last year."

"They run them about the same there," said the teacher, "I was a student teacher in that same school."

"I heard about that," said Arthur, "I never lived in Crown City by the way."

"I guess he lived here all his life," said Peter, "I did come from Crown City then dad's work sent us here."

After roll call they got to have fun. The second day they begin school work. After a bit it was time for recess before lunch. They met with Frank and Sandy who is in their class with them. Frank moved there from Elizaebeth town and Sandy is from Winslow which is a small town in the area. They are both good kids. They will become friends with Arthur and them.

"So where did you move from?" said Frank, "I just want to know."

"I lived here all my life," said Arthur, "I was born here. Where are you from?"

"I am from Elizabeth town," said Frank, "Is there good places to hang out at?"

"That is good," said Arthur, "Yes lots of good place's like Brain mom's ice cream shop, the sugar bowl, and the batting cages. They are the best places besides the playground here at school and we have parks."

"I am from Winslow," said Sandy, "We could get an ice cream at that ice cream shop after school."

Arthur decided to call his mom to see if he can. She said yes to it of course. She is glad Arthur made new friends. She wants to meet with them three first. Arthur agreed to it. So after school and met with them kids they went to Brain mom's ice cream shop. They went inside and got some ice cream. They are talking now in that place.

"I love this place already," said Frank, "This ice cream is very tasty."

"Same here," said Peter, "I sure love this ice cream shop."

"And same here," said Sandy, "Can we go to the sugar bowl soon?"

"I say yes," said Arthur, "We can go there on Friday or Saturday."

Next chapter is the second day of school. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Study group and a club

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Today is the second day of school. They begin school work now. Starting with English first. It is a bit harder than the 3rd grade but they will learn. They can and will pass the 4th grade. Brain and Arthur are both smart boys just like Sue Ellen and Fern for the girls are also both smart. He then took roll call they are all there. He then passed out the English books that they will use until the half way point. He is a good teacher who can teach them well. He is a smart and good man after all.

"Time for class work," said the teacher, "Time to pass out the Engilsh books. Alan you can do that."

"I will be honored to do it," said Brain, "I will do as you said."

"I knew i could count on you," said the teacher, "Arthur you can pass the math books at math time."

"Yes sir," said Arthur, "And who will pass the science books then?"

"Fern can do that," said the teacher, "And Francine can pass out the history books."

Then English class began. After that it was math time. Arthur passed out the math books that he agreed to do. Arthur and them know that this school year will be a good year. With studying they can all pass it. Brain will make sure they all do. He will start up a study group. That he thinks can help them all. But for them to like it is another story. Just an idea he has. After school he decided to tell them about that idea he just got. He is hoping they would say yes about that idea.

"Not sure about that Brain," said Arthur, "Only if it is for test i am in."

"Okay for test it is," said Brain, "I won't make it an everyday thing then."

"I am in then," said Fern, "Just for test not like a club."

"I can start up a club," said Ladonna, "A friendship type of club and you can all join it."

"I am in," said Arthur, "I hope you all join up as well."

They all agreed to join her club. She is the founder and chairperson of that group. As in Ladonna that is. Arthur is the second in command of it. They will meet at the treehouse. Because no one owns it. They all share that place after all.

"The treehouse is a good place for it," said Ladonna, "I sure love that place after all. So we will meet there."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "I also love that place as well."

"And same here," said Francine, "We can meet there for that club."

"Then study group is at my mom's ice cream shop," said Brain, "We can have ice creamwhen we are done studying."

They agreed to that. But it is only for test not an everyday thing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. The study club and test

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur will join the study club same as Francine, Alex, Fern, and Sue Ellen. They are smart kids after all. They will only do that for test they will do. They want to pass the 4th grade with flying colors like Brain. So that club was formed and will meet at the assembly room. They are happy they will meet in there. After that Jenna, George, and Frank joined that club. That club will indeed grow. That it is even open for other classes to join up. Brain has an open invitation for that club he started.

"This club is growing," said Arthur, "It grew past the six we started with."

"It sure is," said Brain, "It is open for first to fifth grades to join."

"That is good," said Fern, "We can talk to Buster, Peter, and Sandy."

"I can talk to Buster, "He is my best friend after all."

"Then i will talk to Sandy," said Francine, "She lives in the same apartment building as me and my family."

Buster decided to join it same as Sandy. But Peter along with three others joined the friendship club instead. Arthur and them know that they don't need a club to be friends. So that is why Arthur and them joined the study club and so they pass to the next grade in flying colors. That is why that club was started after all. Just then two background characters joined it.

"I hope this club helps," said Buster, "To help us pass easy into the next grade."

"That is the plan," said Brain, "That is why i started this club after all."

"I am glad you joined it," said Arthur, "We will pass the 4th grade with flying colors is another plan."

"I am glad you asked me to join," said Buster, "My mom just might be proud of me after all."

"I am sure she will be," said Brain, "It is now time to study for that math test."

They studied hard for that test. All but one will pass that test. That person is the newer kid named Ruth Tompson who is a rat girl. She forgot to study for that test. So her mom grounded her. And forced her to join the study club.

"Ruth we will help you study," said Brain, "I just hope Ladonna and Peter will also join it."

"Yes welcome here," said Arthur, "You need to study for test after all."

"I guess i do," said Ruth, "Not very sure though."

"No you need to study," said Brain, "Or you could be transfered to Green Meadows which is a special edcation school."

She should study or her parents and the school board will transfer her. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	9. Ladonna joins

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

The test results are now in. That girl got an F on her test. She will get grounded because of it. She got a spanking first then grounded and forced to join the study club. Arthur got a slight raise in his allowance for getting an A+ on his test. An extra 10 cents that is. His parents are proud of him now. They know that study group club will work. All the ones in that group passed their test very well. Then a few new people as members of that club. Just a few background characters is all.

"I just wish Ladonna would join," said Arthur, "She needs to improve her grades after all."

"I can talk to her," said Francine, "If not i will talk to her mom if she doesn't listen."

"We can also talk to Bud," said Brain, "He is a pretty smart boy after all."

"That he is," said Arthur, "He is also a good kid after all."

"That is true," said Fern, "He is also a strong little boy."

They went to talk to Bud first. He wants Ladonna to end her friendship club and join the study club. He wants his sister to pass to the fifth grade. He doesn't want her left behind for a year like Binky did. Binky had to repeat the third grade once. Bud doesn't want Ladonna to repeat the forth grade. He will see what he can do. He is talking to them now about it to them.

"I will see what i can do," said Bud, "I don't want her to repeat the forth grade like Binky got left behind in the third grade."

"Thanks Bud," said Arthur, "If you can't maybe you parents could."

"I hope she listens to me," said Bud, "If i have to tell them i must. My mom can make her."

"That is true," said Arthur, "I can talk to Ladonna."

"We all can," said Francine, "Bud let's try talking to her first if not you can."

They talked to her about it. But she said that a friendship club is better than a study club. So Bud is talking to her now. She said the same to him they did to Arthur and them. So he is talking to both his parents they are both home now.

"Ladonna we need to talk," said Mrs. Compson, "So sit right there on the couch and listen to us."

"But mom we have a club meeting," said Ladonna, "My club members are waiting for me at the treehouse."

"Your mom said now!" said Mr. Compson, "As in right now this very minute!"

"Yes sir," said Ladonna, "I will listen to what you say."

She had no choice but to disban her club. She had them join the study group. See what happens next chapter.


	10. Studying hard

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

It is three days until the big science test. Arthur and them are at the club studying for that test. Ladonna is even studying for it. That test is a big deal. Ones that fail gets sent to a special education school named Green Meadows Elementary school. That is the rules of that test after all. So they must all study very hard to pass it. They don't want to be sent to that school. They love Lakewood after all. They should all pass it. It is a bit of a hard to do but they can pass it after all they must pass it.

"We must pass this test," said Arthur, "Or get sent to Green Meadows which is a special education school."

"We most likely will pass it," said Brain, "Studying hard sure helps after all."

"I hope it helps me," said Ladonna, "I am not very smart after all."

"You can pass it," said Arthur, "After all you are studying with us."

"I hope i do," said Ladonna, "I must pass it after all."

Brain decided they should study for 10 minutes longer. It will help them a bit more. They will study more tomorrow. Studying will help them all pass it. They don't want to be transfered to Green Meadows after all. They love Lakewood the best. They know what the rules are if they fail it. That test is a very big deal. They all went home after they studied. At the Read house.

"I hope studying helps you pass it," said Mrs. Read, "If you fail i will spank and ground you and head to Green Meadows."

"Mom i will pass it," said Arthur, "And spanking is wrong and grounding isn't the answer for it either."

"I guess your right," said Mrs. Read, "But if you fail you go to Green Meadows."

"I will study hard for it mom," said Arthur, "That is a promise after all."

"I hope you keep it," said Mrs. Read, "I want you to pass it after all."

Mr. Read would ground him for it but Mrs. Read will bail him out of it. She wants to be a better parent than she has been. She listened very well to counciling. Mr. Read is still getting it. Arthur will indeed pass that test after all. They all will except a boy who is just a background character in their class. He will be the only one transefered to Green Meadows. The next day at the study club they know that one boy isn't a member of that club. They are talking about him before they start.

"That boy isn't a member," said Arthur, "I want him in this club so he can pass it."

"I also noticed that," said Brain, "We can talk to him tomorrow in school at recess."

"We can all talk to him," said Fern, "After all if one fails goes to green meadows."

"This test will be hard," said Buster, "But i am sure i can pass it."

The next day they talked to him. He said he doesn't need that club. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	11. The test

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

It is time for that test. The boy who didn't join that club will fail that test. He didn't study for it at all. He thinks he can pass it anyway. He is in fact wrong. He will get an F minus on that test which is a 0. He will be sent to green meadows by the school board and get grounded by his parents. His parents told him to study for it but he didn't do it. Instead he played computer games. He is also not very smart. So he needs to be sent to green meadows. He will make new friends at that school.

"It is time for that test," said the teacher, "I hoped you all studied hard for it. Because ones that fail goes to green meadows."

"I sure did," said Arthur, "Thanks to the study club that is."

"I support that club," said the teacher, "Brain here started up a great club."

"He sure did," said George, "I am a proud member of it."

"And same here," said Fern, "But that boy there isn't a member of it."

The teacher knows that is a fact. He had Brain pass out the test. The teacher told them to begin. They are all using number 2 because the rules said so is the reason why. They are doing that test now. That one boy is just marking at random. Getting them all wrong. While Arthur and them are getting them all right thanks to studying at the study club they are part of.

"Okay pass them up," said the teacher, "I hope you all got it done all the way."

"I got done with it," said Arthur, "Here you go sir."

"Thank you Arthur," said the teacher, "You are one of my best students."

"Same as me?" said Brain, "Am i another one of them?"

"You sure are," said the teacher, "You are both smart and good boys after all."

He got them all. The teacher is now grading them by looking at his teacher book and at the test. Arthur and them are at recess when he got done grading them all. They get them back graded after recess and lunch. Arthur, Brain, Francine, Fern, Sue Ellen and George got A+ on that test. Some got A's, B's, C's and 1 F. That boy is named Jason Hunter. A fox boy in fact. He isn't realated to Lydia. He isn't very smart after all. He will be sent to Green Meadows. Then grounded.

"I got them graded now," said the teacher, "Jason Hunter meet me after class."

"Yes sir," said Jason, "I will meet you here after class."

"The rest of you can go when bell rings," said the teacher, "Like my favorite students after all except Jason that is."

"I got a good grade," said Arthur, "Thank you for starting it Brain."

"No problem Arthur," said Brain, "It was a good idea for me to start it up."

Jason got a bad grade in it. An F minus called a 0. He will be sent to green meadows. He called his parents who are angry at him. They picked him up took him home and grounded. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	12. Club going well

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

That boy is now going to green meadows until he goes to middle school for a few years. He is also grounded by his parents. Arthur and them tried to have him study but wouldn't listen at all. Arthur and them love the stidy club. They picked up three new members from another 4th grade class at that school. They welcomed them to that group. Their names are Frank, Cindy, and Linda. They are good kids who wants to pass to the next grade. With them in the group they will indeed pass.

"Welcome to this group," said Brain, "I am glad this club is still growing."

"This is good," said Arthur, "This club was a great idea you had."

"It sure is," said Brain, "We will get more members i am sure."

"No doudt about that," said Arthur, "We can talk to some others."

"Good idea," said Francine, "We can indeed do just that."

They did just that. It indeed worked very well. They got six new members from their grade and two from Mr. Ratburn's third grade class. That club is one of the best. It has more than the star gazing club and the other groups. That club is in fact the best in that school. Brain wants more study groups in the other schools in that school district and at Glenbrook.

"I hope they do," said Arthur, "Study groups indeed help people pass to the next grade."

"I also hope so," said Brain, "I will talk to some of them and i need you along with the others to help."

"I hope it works well in them," said Fern, "Like it does in this good school here."

"It is a good idea," said Francine, "I also love this school."

"I think it will work," said Brain, "So that is why i need all you to help me talk to them."

They talked to some others children in them other schools. They started them up at them schools. It is going to work. Brain and them know it will work. Brain is glad it will work. Not as popular in Glenbrook so there that group is small. They only have six members. But it will start growing soon. It will slowly grow. Them kids there are very smart kids.

"It is going well at Mighty Mountain," said Arthur, "Same as 84th street Elementary school."

"That and PS 22," said Brain, "But at Glenbrook not as much so it is small."

"That is fine it will grow," said Francine, "Them kids there are very smart."

"I also heard about that," said Fern, "We can talk to some of the students after school tomorow."

They will use Fern's idea. It will work a bit. It will get two new members. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	13. Soccer game part 1

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are at the soccer field to get ready to play 84th street team. 84th street team has bad players on it. The coach is the reason for it. He picked them at people he deemed good. Just by looks not the way they play. They left out 4 players that would make it a good team. So they went to the school board to form another team. They appoved of it. They will set up a special game after the game against Lakewood. To which team will be their offical soccer team.

"This game will be good," said Arthur, "Thank you for teaching me to play well Francine."

"Yes it will be," said Francine, "And no problem at all about it."

"Thank you for teaching me Brain," said Fern, "I am now better at soccer now than i was."

"No problem Fern," said Brain, "I wonder who will be their goalie is like?"

"We don't know yet," said Arthur, "I heard Binky made that team so it could be him."

They found out he is their goalie. He will do a pretty good job but not against Arthur, Fern, Francine, and Brain though. Binky has no idea how much Arthur and Fern improved because he doesn't go to Lakewood anymore. He is the best player on that team but he won't be able to score goals. George improved in his skills as Lakewood's goalie. The game then started.

"Another goal for Lakewood," said Lakewood announcer, "By Francine Frensky."

"I wonder why he allowed it?" said 84th street school announcer, "I just don't understand it."

"She is very good at this game," said Lakewood announcer, "She is one of the best players of this school."

"I guess your right," said 84th street announcer, "I guess i can see that now."

"She sure is," said Lakewood announcer, "And a goal by Arthur Read."

Lakewood won by a score of 10 to 0. So it was a shut out by Lakewood. Arthur and them heard another team at that school. So they will help train them to get ready for that soccer match in two days. That team has four good players. Lakewood has five players. The school board likes the second team better than the first team at that school.

"Yes you can train them," said Coach Crosswire, "We want that second team to be that school's team."

"Thank you daddy," said Muffy, "Which ones will train them?"

"Anytime Muffy," said coach Crosswire, "It will be Francine, Alan, Arthur, Fern, and George that will train them."

"We won't let you down," said Arthur, "We will do a great job at it."

"I know you five won't let me down," said coach Crosswire, "You five are great at this sport after all."

They went to go train them. Next chapter is that game. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. Soccer game part 2

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

It is the day of the two teams of 84th street soccer game. Arthur and them are there watching it. It will start very soon. They are cheering to the good team. Binky changed sides and now on the good team. Coach Black knows how to run a soccer team unlike the coach of the other team named Coach Green who picks at random. Coach Black picks teams by how well they play. That is how things should be. The school board supports Coach Black's team. They want that team to win the game.

"Thank you mom for taking us here," said Arthur, "So we can cheer on that good team."

"No problem Honey," said Mrs. Read, "We will all cheer on that good team."

"We helped train them," said Francine, "I heard the bad team doesn't practice like they should."

"I also heard about that," said Brain, "But we don't know if it is true."

"That is true," said Ladonna, "We will soon find out."

That game started. Not one minute after it started the good team scored a goal by a good player. The bad teams new goalie isn't very good. He is the worst goalie in the school district. They now know that the bad team doesn't practice like they should. He uses fooz ball as in table soccer. Not out in the field like they should do. It sure shows. They can see that. They are puzzled by that. That isn't how to train a soccer team. Coach Black takes them out to the field to practice soccer.

"Look that bad team sucks," said Buster, "Just look at what they are doing."

"They sure do," said Arthur, "That is why the good team is winning now 4 to 0 so far."

"I heard they practice with fooz ball," said Fern, "It sure shows that it is very true."

"I can see it," said Bud, "What do you think D.W.?"

"Yes i can," said D.W., "They sure do suck."

The good team won that game by the score of 10 to 0. So that means the good team as in second soccer team is the official team of 84th street elementary school. So Coach Black is the coach. And that Coach Green will get fired by the school board. They are angry at him for training his team the right way. So he will lose his job after all.

"Your team did great," said Arthur, "You sure improved your goalie skills."

"We sure did," said Binky, "Thanks to George and Coach Black i improved."

"It worked well," said George, "I am glad it worked."

"He is a great player," said Coach Black, "He is a big strong boy as well."

"I have been working out," said Binky, "I am losing fat and getting muscle."

They can sure tell now. They decided to work out themselves. They know it will help them be better at soccer and other sports. So they will join a gym. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Soccer game part 3

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them have a great soccer team now. Buster and Sue Ellen improved in soccer. They will win state this year. More are improving. They will face Mighty Mountain in soccer. Mighty Mountain lost their best player to 84th street elementary school. And their second best player of last year is in middle school. That team this year is just a shadow of it once was. Lakewood's team is the best since 1987. So it is was a long time. They had a good team in 1999 and won state anyway.

"You are a good team this year," said Coach Crosswire, "Muffy you are good at cheerleading."

"We sure do daddy," said Muffy, "And yes i am good at that."

"We have improved alot," said Arthur, "Thanks to Francine and Brain after all."

"We are glad we did that," said Francine, "We have a great team of friends."

"We sure do," said Brain, "We do have a good team this year."

Mighty Mountain have arrived for that game. Lakewood won that game of 7 to 2. So they went to The Sugar Bowl to celebrate their victory. The next school they will face is P.S. 22. That is the school of Buster's friends he met in camp goes to school at. That team has the worst soccer team this year after the bad team lost to the good team of the second team. But the only team that can beat them is a school in Crown City. That school is named Union Road. Home of the Mountain Lions.

"Next team we face is P.S. 22," said Coach Crosswire, "But after that we face the Mountain lions. We must train hard if we are to beat them. I want you all to beat them. So i sent the coach of another team to help train you better. As well as a drill instructor as well. Listen to what they say."

"I hope it helps," said Arthur, "That school won state five years in a row after all."

"I hope they help you kids," said Coach Crosswire, "Train hard with them and of me."

"I hope it helps as well," said Brain, "The Mountain Lions are a tough team to beat after all."

"That is true," said Francine, "So lets hope them two help our team beat them."

Them two showed up there the next day. They see that coach of what soccer coaches dress like and the drill instructor is in an army dress uniform. And that one hat. He is a Staff Sergant of rank. He hopes to make master sergent soon. He is a powerful leader. He might act mean but he is a good man with a heart of gold. He has compassion after all.

"Kids meet these two men," said coach Crosswire, "Coach Miller of a team and Sergant Anderson of the US army."

"Nice to meet you two," said Francine, "I am Francine Frensky."

"I am coach Miller," said Coach Miller, "It is nice to meet you kids."

"I am Sergant Anderson," said Sergent Anderson, "We are going to train you at soccer. It is such a great sport after all."

"I hope they help us," said Arthur, "We need to beat that team."

Sergant Anderson said to him they will indeed try to help them. He sure likes Arthur and Frabcine. He knows they are meant to be together. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	16. Training hard

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and his friends are at that gym owned and runned by Sergant Andrews. So it is Sergant Andrews gym. He is alsoa drill sergant as well. He has other workers there. He wants Arthur and them to be strong to beat the Mountain Lions team. Sergent Andrews acts mean but he is a good man who loves children. He has children as well. His kids might be adults now but still his children. He has a good wife as well. She works as a secretary of a lawfirm. She worked there for along time at that place.

"You kids are doing well," said Sergent Andrews, "We need to get you kids strong win win that soccer match."

"You are so good at running this place," said Arthur, "To get people into shape that is."

"Yes indeed Arthur," said Sergent Andrews, "That is why i opened this place to get people into shape."

"I love this gym," said Fern, "It gets people into shape for the patrons that come."

"Same here," said Brain, "We are patrons here after all."

The kids are getting stronger and stronger. They need that strength to win against the team named the mountain lions. As well as running not just weight lifting and such. As well as practice games. It all helps them in good ways. They have the easy game soon. They have that game tomorrow. And that hard game in a week. That hard team are too over confident about themselves. Which is in fact a weakness not a stength. And will underestmate Lakewood another weakness it is.

"I heard of two weaknesses of that team," said Francine, "They overestmate themselves and underestamate other teams."

"That they are," said coach Crosswire, "It is dangerous after all thinking like that it will cost them."

"We still must train hard," said Arthur, "We need to if we are to win."

"I found another thing dangerous about that team," said Brain, "They are known to injure players of other teams."

"That is dangerous," said Arthur, "We must be strong or get a broken bone or two."

They know what Brain said is in fact true. Sergent Andrews heard that as well. So he will help that team get stronger. So he will add jump roping and the treedmill to the excerising. Arthur knows that is a good ideas. The others also know that. They need to get strong or get injuried. That coach of that team is a bully himself. The mountain lions that is. They are on the treed mills now. It is getting their legs stronger. They need strong legs for soccer after all because of kicking.

"My legs feel stronger," said Buster, "I just hope it helps us defeat that team of bullies."

"I think it will," said Arthur, "We need tobe strong or we get injuried by them bullies."

"That is true," said Brain, "We need to train hard to win."

"You kids are doing well," said Sergent Andrews, "Now time to have a practice game."

They had that practice game. George on one side as goalie with the back up goalie which is Prunella on the other side. Arthur is on George side in the practice. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	17. Team needs more cheerleaders

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are in the gym getting strong. They need to be strong or the bully team will hurt them. They are known to make strains, bruises, cuts, and broken bones. They need to move fast to avoid them injuries. And if possible to defend themselves just in case. That is why they are training and to win that game. They know that bad team cheats to win. They just need to prove it to the police. So the police are there to watch it. That game is in Crown City this time an away game it is.

"You kids are doing well," said Sergent Andrew, "I hope you kids win this game and proof they cheat to in that game."

"We sure are sir," said Arthur, "I also need to prove they cheat to win."

"That is a team of bullies," said Francine, "I think they cheat by injuring members of the other teams."

"I think your right," said Brain, "That team must lose and that coach arrested."

"I agree with that," said Arthur, "We could see him being arrested there if we prove it."

They trained in the gym and then on the soccer feild. George and Arthur's side won again over Prunella and Alex's side. They are glad George is the regular goalie instead of Prunella. Muffy is the head cheerleader for Lakewood. She has three other girls under her. So she is the head cheerleader not a goalie as well. She isn't very good at sports after all. She is into fashion.

"You need more cheerleaders," said Coach Andrews,"Four is good but more is better though."

"We can get two more," said Coach Crosswire, "We can hold open audition in the gymnasium at school for them."

"What is the rules sir?" said Arthur, "For the cheerleading audtions that is?"

"Rule one girls only can try out," said coach Crosswire, "Rule two lakewood students only and rule three obey school rules."

"Sounds good to me," said Arthur, "Maybe Maria there could try out."

Maria said she will try out. She hopes she becomes one. She is talking to her parents if she can try out for it. She hopes they let her. She wants to become a cheerleader. She knows cherleading can be lots of fun. She loves cheerleader uniforms. So she is talking to her parents at home. She hopes they say yes to her. She ants to become one after all.

"So can i you two?" said Maria, "I want to become a cheerleader."

"I say yes," said her mom, "What do you say Dear?"

"I also say yes," said her dad, "We can take you there tomorrow to try out."

"Thanks you two," said Maria, "I just hope i make it."

"I think you can," said her mom, "You can do anything you put your mind to."

Next chapter they have the cheerleading tryout to fill in the two vacant spots for Lakewood's cheerleading team. Maria will indeed try out for it. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	18. Fern has a plan

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

The easy game was won by them. They are at the gym training for the game in five days. That bad team are at a game against a team named the Moose. That team the Mountain lions just broke an arm of the good team member. A member of the moose that is. It looked like a freak accident but it wasn't. They meant to brake his arm. To high for a cast so he will have a sling put on it. That injuried boy is the moose best soccer player. He isn't really a moose but a cat boy in fact.

"That was no accident mom," said that boy, "He meant to brake my arm in fact."

"I believe you," said his mom, "You are a good kid after all."

"I hope i heal fast," said that boy, "Because i love to play soccer."

"You will indeed," said his mom, "Time for me to give you a bath."

"Yes of course," said that boy, "I have no shame when being naked in front of you because you are my mom."

She took off his sling carefully and undressed him. His private parts has a black bar to cover it up. So they see them but we don't. He then looked down at it and smiled. He is glad it is not damaged. He washes that part every single day. His mom will clean that part of his. Just like the rest of his body. She will wash ever part of him from his head to his ten toes on his feet. We now head to the gym with Arthur and his friends. They are training very hard so they won't be injuried by that bad team.

"I am sure training is going very well," said Arthur, "So that bad team of bullies won't injure any of us or all of us."

"I know it is," said Brain, "We can beat that bully team fair and square and no injuries at all."

"It is indeed working," said sergent Andrews, "I can sure tell after all."

"How can we expose that team cheats?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."

"We must think of something for that," said Fern, "I do have a plan that i hope works."

She told them all her plan. They are sure it can work. That plan is to make them confess that they cheat. That the injure people on purpose not by accident. She just hope that plan works the way she hopes it will indeed goes just like that. Both coaches and sergant Andrews love that plan. So they will let her do that plan and talking about that right now.

"I love that plan," said Arthur, "What do you three think of her plan?"

"I sure love it," said sergant Andrews, "I agree to that plan of her's."

"Same here," said coach Crosswire, "Fern we will allow it."

"And same here," said the other coach, "I will talk to the police to watch that game for the confession."

"I am glad they love it," said Fern, "My plan that is of course."

Next chapter the training will come to an end. Maria made the cheerleading team for Lakewood. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	19. Training ends

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

They are now finishing their training at that gym for their big game against the team of bullies. That bad team enjoys injuring members of the other teams they play against. Arthur and them are training so none of them gets injuried by that bad team. They know that kind of training will work. They can move aster which will help them dodge an injuring blows before they happen. And they have stronger leg muscles to kick the ball better as well as arm muscles for the goalies and such.

"You kids are almost done training," said Sergant Andrews, "You kids will make me proud i am sure."

"That is true sir," said Arthur, "I am sure it will help against that team of bullies."

"It sure will," said Sergant Andrews, "Use the training well all of you."

"We sure will," said Francine, "I will make sure they do being team captain after all."

"Make sure they do," said Sergant Andrews, "You are indeed a good team captain after all."

Their training is now done. Francine hopes they all use that training well. So they won't be injuried by that team of bullies. Now we see that bad team learning about bullying instead of training at the gym. They injuried the head goalie of another team the other day. So they are just mean. They sure love hurting other team members of other teams. They have a coach who is a bully himself. He trains them at bullying instead of how to win games in a fair way. They are all mean after all.

"So yes hurting people is good," said that coach, "That is how we win games and win state."

"Yes indeed dad," said his son, "I am glad you have me as team captain."

"Anytime son," said the coach, "You are a bully after my heart."

"I love being one," said his son, "We are a great team because of it."

"Best team ever," said the coach, "That is how we will beat that team the same way as well."

They all did evil laughs after they decided to injure Arthur, Francine, Buster, Brain, and Fern. They are so mean they don't seem to care. So it seems they are socopaths. As in do stuff without showing any emotions. Little did they know that a member of Lakewood's team is there. They was spying on them for a good reason. To see what they plan to do.

"That is bad," said Arthur, "We will indeed use that training very well."

"Yes indeed," said Ladonna, "I am glad you had me do that spying."

"Anytime Ladonna," said Francine, "They we won't injure us because of them being bullies."

"We have a good team this year," said Sue Ellen, "We win them fair and square unlike that bad team."

Next chapter is that big game in Crown City. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	20. We won

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are on that school bus on their way to Crown City for that away game they play in. The bad team is looking forward to injure certain team members for Lakwood's team. Which does include Arthur. That bad team of bullies loves to hurt others that aren't on their team. The good team which is Lakewood's team just arrived there. They then got off that bus. The bully team put on a sly smile. Like it is saying we are going to hurt you. In fact that is what it means after all.

"I don't like that smile they did," said Arthur, "Not glad to see us but as in wants to hurt us."

"Same here," said Fern, "That team is just mean uncaring bullies."

"Be careful team," said coach Crosswire, "And remember that training you had at the gym and field."

"Yes sir," said the team, "We will be careful and we rember that training well."

"That is good to hear," said coach Crosswire, "Let's hope you beat them."

Arthur passed the ball to Fern. The main defender is going after her to hurt her. She dodged out of the way fast and passed the ball to Brain who scored. Then after a few minutes Arthur had the ball and the bad team's son is going after him to hurt him. He dodged out of the way just as fast as Fern did. Arthur then scored. The coach of that team is puzzled about that. Coach Crosswire is sure happy about that. The police there are watching the bad coach as he made that puzzled look on his face. They know something is up after all.

"That coach is up to something," said policeman number one, "Not sure what so maybe that team is right."

"I see what you mean," said policeman number two, "So that team from Elwood City must be right."

"I saw his look," said coach Crosswire, "I am the coach of that team from Elwood City."

"You might be right sir," said policeman number one, "That that coach is up to something."

"If you catch him in the act," said coach Crosswire, "You can make that arrest."

That bull team is still trying to hurt Arthur and them but do to their training they dodge out of the way fast. In fact when they went after Brain that defender landed hard on the ground he got a bruise. He can still play though. The police saw that. They know he was going after him to hurt him. They also saw that coach acting strangely about that. It is indeed proof. Lakewood won that game 7 to 0. So after that game the bad coach was arrested for cheating which is a crime after all.

"That training helped us," said Arthur, "We won that game and none of us got hurt as well."

"Indeed Arthur," said Francine, "We saw that bad coach arrested as well."

"I am proud of all of you," said coach Crosswire, "We will celebrate at the local deli two blocks away."

"I heard they have good food there," said Buster, "As in very good sandwiches in fact."

They found out they are very good. After that they all went home. See what happens next chapter of this story.


	21. More traing at being fast

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

The good team went to celebrate the defeat of the bad team. That school will soon get a new team. They are strating over again from scrtach. The bad coach is in jail awaiting trial. Hecould face upto six years in prison if convicted. So he better get a good attorney as in a lawyer to defend him. Because the DA has a very strong case against him. He is known as a good lawyer for the state. He won many cases which sent the bad guys to serve prison time from six months to life in prison.

"I am glad you kids won," said coach Crosswire, "And that none of you got hurt and exposed that team cheated to win games."

"Thanks to the training sir," said Arthur, "We dodged out of their way before they could hurt us."

"I am glad it worked well," said coach Crosswire, "You kids are so great at soccer."

"I sure love it," said Francine, "Soccer is my favorite sport ever."

"Same here," said Brain, "We helped train them to be good at it like us."

He is very happy for them. He knows they are champions in the making. They most likely will make it to the playoffs. And could go to state. The team they could face a powerful team west of them. As in the next county over. That team isn't bullies just a very good team. So that team Arthur and them are on will need more training to beat that team for state. If they win state that school gets more money not just a throphy. So they know it will be great if they win state after all by the way.

"I hope we go to state," said Arthur, "And win it so our school can get more money."

"I also hope so," said Francine, "It will be a very good thing."

"That is true," said Brain, "We need to do more training to win it."

"If we win you could become MVP," said Arthur, "As in you Francine that is."

"That is my dream," said Francine, "I did train you well same as some of you."

Sergant Andrews agreed to train them more. He cares alot for children after all. He wants them to win state. He went to Lakewood when he was a child himself. He wants that school to get that money. So he will train them more. He knows that a certain team is tough and hard to beat. That teams name is the Pigs. That team isn't bullies like that one team. They don't injure people. But that team has two fast players. So the plan is to get at least three fast players on their team.

"We have two fast players," said coach Crosswire, "We need at least one of you to become fast as well."

"I can try," said Arthur, "To become fast that is."

"I can also try," said Buster, "With more training of course."

"Train hard you two," said coach Crosswire, "I want the rest of you to try as well."

With a bit more training Arthur got one second faster. Same as Buster. Coach Crosswire is a bit proud of them. He knows they need more training. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	22. A victory is a victory

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are at the gym training for the playoffs. They went unbeaten all season long. Because they train very god and has a heart for it. Both of them serves them well. They could meet the other unbeaten team. It will be the tougest game both teams them two teams will ever have. Well for a good time at least ten years. At most twenty years. Both teams knows that very well indeed. They know not to overestimate themselves and not to underestimate each other. So it will be a great game.

"You kids are training very well," said Sergant Andrews, "You kids will do very well in the playoffs."

"That is true," said Arthur, "You know how to train people well."

"I sure do," said Sergant Andrews, "That is why i started this gym and agreed to help you kids it is sure paying off."

"We will do well in them," said Francine, "The playoffs that is in fact."

"We sure will," said Fern, "We play Mighty Mountain in the first round of them in fact."

They know that Mighty Mountain lost three good players to the new school and another good one is in middle school. He is in the sixth grade now. So Mighty Mountain isn't as good as they once was. And the one who was the coach of it is retired. The one who is the coach now isn't that good at it like the retired coach was. He needs to get help to become a good coach. Then came that game Lakewood won that game 7 to 3. The retired coach will start helping the new coach become a good coach.

"I can help you become a better coach," said retired coach, "After all you sure need that help after all."

"I agree with you," said new coach, "That game was lost by 4 points."

"Here comes four from that team now," said retired coach, "They have just come to talk to us so no need to fear."

"They look like good kids," said new coach, "I can talk to them because i love children like you do."

"Them four are good kids," said retired coach, "Their names is Arthur, Fern, Alan, and Francine."

They only came to talk to them two coachs. They didn't come to brag that they won that game. Francine changed for the better after all. It was a victory for Lakewood but it wasn't a very good game. Not just for Mighty Mountain but for Lakewood as well. But a win is a win. Just not a good win. So they came to talk about that. So they could make that win to be proud of. So that is why them four came over to them. They are at the soccer field at Lakewood so a home game it was.

"We just came to talk sir," said Arthur, "We don't feel this victory is a good one."

"A win is a win," said new coach, "It was my fault we lost after all."

"This coach will help you," said Fern, "I now know a victory is a victory."

"He sure can," said Francine, "He is a good coach after all."

"They are right," said Brain, "Well we all have to go home to our houses."

They now feel it was a good victory after all. See what hapens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Pop quiz and studying

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

The second round will be in two days. At school they will soon have a pop quiz. They know they happen but they don't like it but they will get good grades on them. Their current teacher doesn't give as much of them as Mr. Ratburn gave them last school year. They are doing that pop quiz now. They are lucky they get good grades so can still play sports. They got done with that pop quiz. Now the teacher is grading them. They have a big test coming up. So they must study hard for it.

"So yes study hard for that test," said the teacher, "Brain make sure they do in the study club."

"I will make sure they do," said Brain, "Arthur and me can help them study hard for it."

"That is correct," said Arthur, "So will me and you to study in fact."

"That is right," said Brain, "We will all study for it in the study club."

"You can also study at home as well," said the teacher, "And the library as well for it is a hard test."

They know it will be hard and must pass it for the ones that fail it will be transfred to green meadows which is a special education school. So they will study extra hard. It is a hard math and science test in fact. That test is very important. Arthur went home after they studied a bit and told his parents about that upcoming test. That it is for both math and science. That it will be a hard test but important. That ones that fail that test will be transfered to green meadows for until middle school.

"So yes ones that fails goes to that school," said Arthur, "I will be very busy studying for that test to pass it."

"You better pass it," said Mrs. Read, "Or i will spank and ground you."

"Spanking isn't good mom," said Arthur, "I think grounding is enough after all."

"I made up my mind," said Mrs. Read, "It will only be with a hand not a belt or paddle."

"I must pass then," said Arthur, "I never been spanked and i don't want spanked."

Mr. Read is now talking to Mrs. Read that spanking isn't the answer for just failing a test. He knows Arthur will pass that hard test because he studies hard and he is smart. So he is trying to get her not to spank the children. She did spank D.W. once or twice. He doesn't want her to spank Arthur at all. Because he is a good kid after all. Spanking will do more harm to him than good. He will never be spanked. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	24. The hard test

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are doing that test. They studied hard for that test. It might be hard but they can pass it. They know how important that test is. It is a big part of their of their grades as in their over all grades in fact. The ones that fails the test will be sent to green meadows. Some of them will get in trouble by their parents. But some there won't if they fail. Half would get in trouble and the other half wouldn't. Mr. Read is talking to not to spank Arthur if he fails that test. He will pass that test.

"Time for that test," said the teacher, "Alan i want you to pass them out."

"Yes sir," said Brain, "I will do just what you said."

"Good you did it," said the teacher, "You are a good student here."

"I sure am," said Brain, "Are you ready for it Arthur?"

"I sure am," said Arthur, "I studied hard for this test."

The teacher then told them to begin that test. One boy there named Adam will fail that test. He will be transfered to Green Meadows which is a specaial education Elelmentary School. That is what all the students there fear. That test is just to impoartant to fail. Adam will get spanked and grounded by his parents. Mrs. Read won't punnish Arthur at all he will pass that test. He, Brain, and Fern will get an A+ on that test. That is the best grade after all. No grade better than that.

"When your done pass them up," said the teacher, "When you are all done i will be grading them right away."

"Looks like we all are," said Arthur, "As far as i can tell anyway."

"I can tell," said the teacher, "Okay pass them all up now."

"Here they come," said Brain, "As you can tell after all."

"I got them now," said the teacher, "There is the bell enjoy your recess all of you."

They all went to recess as their teacher grades them test. They all wonder how they did. They are talking about that now. As they are having fun playing. They all hope they all passed that very hard see them talking about it now.

"I hope i passed it," said Arthur, "Or my mom will spank and ground me."

"Same as me," said Francine, "My mom said she would do the same to me."

"Spanking isn't the answer," said Brain, "Grades and wrongness is different."

"Dad is trying to talk her out of it," said Arthur, "So i won't get spanked if i fail."

"I think you passed it," said Brain, "You studied very hard like i did."

Brain was right he passed that test just like him. Arthur is happy he got an A+ on tha test. He showed his parents who are very proud of him for passing that hard test. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	25. More money?

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and them are glad they all passed that test. It was a hard test but they did pass them. They are also getting ready for the next playoff game. They have a good team this year. They know Lakewood is also a good school as well. Test scores are up. Same as attendence, grades, and sports. So that school will get some more money by the school board. With that money they can expand that school. Each grade will get one more class. And can hire new teacher for them as well.

"This game will be good," said Arthur, "We sure have a good team this year."

"That it will," said Francine, "Yes we do have a good team this year."

"Our school will get more money," said Brain, "They could expand this school so each grade will get a class each."

"I also heard about that," said Arthur, "One or some of us could end up in the once for the fifth grade."

"That is possible," said Fern, "The new teacher will pick the students there him or her self."

They know that very well. That school will indeed expand after all. They will soon hire new teachers for them classes. The fifth grade will get either Mr. Franks, Mrs. Cook, or Miss. Hopper as new teacher. That one will only get Alex and Maria will be in that class from the forth grade class Arthur and them are in. They will get Mr. Henderson who has been at Lakewood for five years going on six years. He is the smartest teacher for the fifth grade. He is also a good man as well and wise and kind.

"Time to go to the gym," said Coach Crosswire, "To train for the championship game of course."

"Yes sir," said Arthur, "That training is going very well."

"It sure is," said Coach Crosswire, "I am sure we will go to that game."

"I will make sure we will," said Francine, "So yes to the gym we must go."

"I agree," said Brain, "That game is very important."

They know it will give that school even more money. That they can add to the playground for recess time. They will never remove the playground. That playground will get a tire swing and another slide. They will also get another picnic table. They will go to the state game aka the championship. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	26. We won that game

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

The time of the championship game for state has come. They are at their field. Not the one from the other team. It will be a good game. It will be a close game as well. One team will win by a point or two. The other team arrived. Lakewood has three advantages. Home field, hard training, and never underesimates the other team. It has two disavantages. They are has a small cheerleading team and less sponsors. But before the game they got one more sponsor and one more cheerleader.

"There is the other team now," said Arthur, "That is a big cheerleading team they have."

"I can see them," said Francine, "We have three advantages and two disadvatages."

"I can tell," said Brain, "But the only disadvantages is small cheerleading team and less sponsors."

"We got another sponsor," said Muffy, "And one more cheerleader."

"That is good," said Francine, "Trying to turn a couple of disadvanges into advantages."

Turns out they have two more advantage the other team underestimates that team and overestimate themselves. The other team not Lakewood. They think the more sponsors the better. That team just might lose some of them. There is two bullies on that team who is known to cause intemidation to other teams. As in make the other team angry so they lose. That is how they have been won their games. Arthur and them learned not to get angry at certain things so it is an advantage.

"That team can't beat us," said other team captain, "We have more cheerleaders and more sponsors."

"And you have us," said a boy, "We will make them angry that we will win it."

"That is true," said a girl, "We win games that way because we are just a great team."

"That is right," said team captain, "We win games that way we are a great team."

"Best team ever," said their coach, "We are the best team this state ever saw."

The coach is why that is. Little did that team know that Sue Ellen heard it all. So she went to tell the coach. He said try to expose them. The game then started. They tried to make Arthur mad but didn't work so he passed it to Buster who passed it back to Arthur who scored a goal. Then the bad team's best player scored a goal but blocked another one. Then Brain scored for Lakewood. That team's best player fell and sprained his ankle which hurts. So he is injuired after all.

"This is a setback," said bad coach, "So you are in Franks you are a good player."

"Yes coach," said that boy, "You can count on me."

"I know i can," said bad coach, "You intimadate other very well."

Very true," said that boy, "I will get the job done well."

It didn't work for Lakewood won the game 8 to 7. See what happens in the next chapter in this long story here.


	27. New classes coming

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

Arthur and his friends are celebrating their champoinship victory. Their school will get the money from it. And will get some money from the school board as promised. That school will expand. Not where the playground or parking lot but in some land they just got. That school will get more students next school year. Because they will have new classes. So that means more teachers as well. The school board will be in charge to hire them new teachers. It is their job after all of course.

"Glad we won," said Arthur, "So our school will get more money."

"I am also glad we won," said Francine, "The school board gave us money as promised."

"They will add on to the school," said Brain, "So that means more classrooms, students, and teachers."

"I heard they are for new students," said Sue Ellen, "And maybe one or two older students to show them the way."

"I also heard that," said Fern, "So that means one or two from our grades."

It will be one from their class so that is either Jenna, Maria, or Alex and a student from one of the two other classes for their grade. It will be their last year as in next school year. Arthur and them will get the best teacher for the last year at Lakewood. Then after that will head to Middle school for a few years then off to high school for four years and maybe college after that. Arthur, Francine, Fern, Sue Ellen, Brain, and Muffy will head to a University and some to regular college and some won't.

"I hope the new teacher is nice," said Jenna, "I am one of three who will get that new teacher. Well me, Maria, or Alex could go to it."

"I hope him or her is a good teacher," said Alex, "I am another possible student for that new class."

"Same here," said Maria, "So i hope that teacher is a good one."

"I hope that one is," said Arthur, "That new teacher will pick one of you three."

"He is right," said Francine, "So we hope that teacher is a good one."

Meanwhile the school board is talking to contracters to expand Lakewood. Then when they are done building it they will hire the new teachers. For the fifth grade it will be a good teacher who is also a good person. That new teacher will in fact pick Maria as a student. And a student from another class. That student is a boy named Henry Johnson a cat boy. See what happens in the next chapter of this story. Next chapter will be the last chapter of this long story.


	28. Last Chapter

Arthur and them and the new school

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. The new classes will soon be built. Summer vacation will soon begin. It is the last day of school. They all passed to the next grade. The next grade will be their last year at Lakewood. And then off to middle school for three years. Then after that four years in high school. Some to Universities or colleges and some stop after high school. Arthur and them are glad that summer vacation is starting. They will all go to camp this year. As in all of them kids after all.

"Summer vacation will be nice," said Arthur, "I will go to summer camp this year."

"It sure will," said Francine, "And i am also going to summer camp this year."

"It sure will be," said Buster, "And yes i am also going to summer camp."

"I know it will be," said Brain, "And i am also going to summer camp."

"It sure will be," said Fern, "And i am also going to summer camp."

Turns out they are going to the same summer camp except Binky is being sent to fat camp. Because parents had to send photo's of them kids from their heads to feet. Fully clothes of course. The camp director will send Binky to fat camp. So the Barnes family is planning to sue them for looking at his outside. He is in fact a gentle giant that stopped being a bully.

"They should sue," said Muffy, "Binky is not really fat he just runs in a big family."

"They are sueing them," said Arthur, "And yes he does run in a big family."

"I am glad they are," said Muffy, "Binky won't last in a fat camp."

"I agree with you," said Brain, "Fat camp isn't for him at all."

"That is true," said Buster, "Binky is a gentle giant."

Next story they head to summer camp. And the Barnes family sues the camp. The end.


End file.
